


Pokki Gemu

by Keirra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: While waiting for a habitually late Hokage, Mizukage Mei Terumi finds herself under the scrutiny of one Genma Shiranui and decides some teasing is in order.





	

Genma had to physically force himself not to slump against the wall and let his shoulders sag to show his utter boredom. He had known being selected for guard duty for a Kage meeting was going to be the low point of his week.

And now to make things worse, the Hokage was running late. Again.

His position be damned, he was going to kick Kakashi’s ass once this conference was over for subjecting him to this.

The other 4 Kage looked about as amused as he did. Watching them lounge offered him no entertainment and it was getting harder to keep his eyes away from the almost magnetic pull of the Mizukage’s cleavage.

She was sitting on the far side of the room playing a game with the Tsuchikage, her body all soft curves, flawless skin, plump pink lips and the way her dress dipped down…

Genma shut his eyes, biting down hard on his senbon. It would not look good for a Konoha Shinobi to be caught ogling another village’s Kage. Not that it would be strictly professional to ogle his own, but now that Tsunade had retired there was no danger of that.

Thinking of Tsunade and her ample proportions was not helpful. Forcing his eyes open he was determined to look anywhere but at the brown haired Mist-nin.

Genma’s wandering eye, no matter how hard he tried, had not gone unnoticed by the two female Kage in the room. Kurotsuchi had noticed it first, leaning over their shogi board to discretely tell her fellow kunoichi that she was being checked out.

Mei had blushed, made an offhand comment about possibly marrying the man, and returned her companion’s attention to the game by capturing one of her pieces. Now that she was actively paying attention she noticed his attentions for herself.

He was rather good looking, something she had noticed in the past, tall and muscular and there was just something about the way he held the senbon between his lips that fascinated her. It reminded her of something, but she wasn’t sure what. Watching him shift the sharpened metal from one side of his mouth to the other, skillfully balancing it and avoiding nicking the sensitive flesh inside his mouth had her imagination starting to wander away.

Oh the things he could do if his talent was channeled into a far more carnal activity…

Mei shook her head slightly, reaching up to check that her bangs where still positioned correctly to will that line of thought away.

Kurotsuchi moved a piece and glanced up at the clock, “he is running later than normal today isn’t he?”

She nodded, reaching forward to move her own piece, “yes. At this rate it will be past dinner before the meeting is over. We might even have to send someone out for something if we want to finish today.”

The younger woman smiled, hand digging into her bag, “I had a feeling this would happen so I came prepared.” She pulled out a box of pocky, strawberry flavored and pulled out one of the candy coated biscuit sticks before offering the box to Mei.

It had been a long time since she had indulged in the treat, but it had been very popular when she was younger. She took one and slid the coated end into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste against her tongue. Strawberry had always been her favorite flavor, even if it didn’t really taste much like the fruit. Taste had always been a strong memory trigger for Mei, something she thought might be due to both her kekkei genkai being released through her mouth.

Tasting the pocky stirred up memories of her teenage years, of hormonal teens perching the candy between their lips and hoping their crush would be the one to take the bait, biting off the end and maybe getting close enough to count as a kiss.

Her eyes widened with surprise; that was it. That was what Genma and his oral fixation with his senbon reminded her of. That memory, coupled with how he was trying so hard to be discreet about his wandering eyes, gave her an idea and brought a smile to her lips.

At that moment the door opened and a Konoha ninja, Yamato she believed his name was, informed then that the Hokage was finally ready to see them. He sounded almost as exasperated as they were with Kakashi’s tardiness. Darui and Gaara were first to stand and follow him out of the room, with Kurosuchi at their heels. They were all anxious to get this meeting over with. Even in times of peace it was still risky for a Kage to be away from home for too long.

Mei stood and waited a moment for the other Kage to be out of sight before walking straight up to Genma. The man in question had dropped his stiff posture when the door had opened and was leaning slightly against the wall putting him at about the same height as Mei’s own 174 cm.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she stopped in front of him.

“Can I help you with something Mizukage-sama?” he asked, senbon bouncing slightly with each syllable.

Her lips curved into a soft smirk and she reached up tapping the end of his senbon with her finger carefully, “you should be careful with that.”

She could see the confusion in his eyes before he returned her smirk with a playful one of his own, “Oh, and why is that?”

Mei leaned forward, quickly activating one of her kekki genkai and bit off the last few inches of his senbon. She could feel it dissolve between her lips and despite the liquid fire in her mouth she could detect the sharp tang of metal. She could almost imagine that was what kissing the man would taste like.

His reaction was better than she had predicated, his posture once again stiff as a board, eyes wider than she had ever seen them, and was that a faint blush across his cheeks she spied? Why yes, yes it was.

Licking her lips in a deliberately slow fashion, and watching his eyes follow the path of her tongue to her great amusement, she leaned even closer and slightly to the side to speak into his ear.

“Someone could get hurt,” she purred, her voice sensual enough that it even surprised her. He was similarly affected, if the sharp breath he took was any indication.

She stepped away, indulging in the heated look he was giving her before blowing him a kiss and sweeping out of the room.

It wouldn’t do for her to keep the other Kage waiting.


End file.
